Red Eyed Cowboy
by Rasputin2099
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks, she isn't expecting much. She observes a few of the Cullen's at the Mall one day, not knowing how they will soon become a main component in her life. Especially a red eyed Cowboy who's sarcastic, frustrating but hella good-looking.
1. The One Where Bella Spots Peter

_I certainly do not own Twilight my friends. _

**BPOV**

With the 1 hour it took to get from the airport to my father, Charlie's house I knew I had already witnessed all that Forks had to offer. We had passed a decently sized IGA Express, a Camping and Hunting store, a few little café's and the High School. Literally, that is all. I supressed the sigh that had been building since I stepped off the Plane into this ridiculously rainy continent. Charlie was excitedly pointing out the different stores, which I managed to view in one pitiful glance as we creeped along in his Police Cruiser. He was adamant that we go at least 20 km/hr below the speed limit because 'he was the chief' and he had to 'set an example for the youngsters', I secretly rolled my eyes at that one.

A sense of dejavu washed over me as we pulled up to the pale yellow wash board, cottage-sized house. Even though it has been at least 7 years since I'd last visited, the house still looked exactly as I remembered. Even the old white wood seat that Charlie had claimed he was throwing out all those years ago still sat against the side of the house, looking even more ruined than it did when I was a child. I grabbed the remaining piece of my luggage and trudged behind a somewhat struggling Charlie towards my new, yet kind of old, home. He wordlessly wrestled 3 of my suitcases up the front porch steps, unlocked the door and pushed himself through the front entrance before turning and giving me a sheepish grin. I smiled back and was hit with the oddly familiar scent of home as I follow him into the house, maybe I could grow to like it here.

Charlie opened the door to the room I'd always remembered to be mine and waddled in, placing my bags in the middle of the floor. "Well, this is it…I didn't really know what I was preparing for. I set up the computer there and fixed the old lamp…you like purple right?" He checks, glancing at me suddenly making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah dad…thanks" I mumble my appreciation, staring awkwardly out the small window opposite me. It was still raining. What a surprise. "Well…goodnight then" he says, shuffling out the bedroom door quickly before disappearing down the stairs. As much as I loved my mother, this is what I loved most about Charlie. He left me to do my own thing, which is something my mother never did. She was always hassling me about school, clothes, boys, make-up…which is all stuff I haven't really been interested in. Sure I've liked a few guys back in Phoenix but nothing ever happened with them…so I'm not expecting much from Forks.

I fell into a quick and easy sleep after I'd done a bit of unpacking. The rain hitting against the frail sounding roof actually seemed to ease my worries about moving to Forks and helped me sleep more soundly. The alarm that I had plugged in the night before began beeping at me at 7:30 am the next morning. Sunday. What do the people of Forks do on a Sunday? I shrugged off my sleepiness and ruffled through some of the unpacked clothes currently residing in my wardrobe. Deciding on my black skinnies, my favourite 'Keep calm and Ship Destiel' t-shirt and my white converse, I change swiftly before skipping down the stairs towards the kitchen ready for breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see Charlie already sitting at the table, drinking coffee that looked far too milky and eating slightly burnt toast. "Morning dad" I say moving around the kitchen, feeling right at home. I just grab a glass of OJ and a granola bar before joining him at the table.

"Morning Bells" he replies after finishing his gulp of…well milk, basically. "Doing anything today?" He questions, taking another bite of his toast. I myself take a sip of juice before shrugging. "I was going to wait for my bike to get here before I get some stuff for school. Probably have to go to Port Angeles though" I answer and I could practically feel his distaste when I mentioned my bike. He was my baby. A shiny black Harley Davidson V Rod. The love of my life. I flipped when Phil and my mum gave it to me for my birthday this year. Phil said he would have Jake sent to me when I moved, and I was so grateful. No more Police cruising for me, thank god. "Yeah they dropped your bike this morning already..." Charlie trailed off, glancing to the door and then to the kitchen bench where my keys sat. I grinned at him, excitement gripping me at the prospect of riding Jake again, it had been far too long in my opinion. I ran up to my room to grab my leather jacket, helmet and wallet before rushing out the front door again, yelling goodbye to Charlie as I did so.

Making my way through Port Angeles was a breeze on Jake. I swiftly weaved my way through cars and easily found a parking space at the Mall. I locked my helmet onto the handle of my baby before walking through the sliding doors of my own personal hell. Shopping wasn't my thing, but it needed to be done. I needed books, stationary, a bag and some new shoes which weren't gonna buy themselves. I sucked in a deep breath and headed to the Converse store first. Shoe shopping wasn't so bad. Stepping into the shop, I was immediately drawn in by the different styles of shoe. I was definitely going for some high-tops. "Hi, how can I help you" A relatively attractive male sales assistant asked, smiling kindly. I smile back and grab the red and white high-tops from the shelf in front of me. "Can I try these on in a size 8 please?" I ask, handing him the shoe. He smiles and nods, instructing me to sit and promising to be right back. I plonk myself down and glance around the shop, my eyes resting on three of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

I didn't quite know how to react to them. Two males and one pixie looking female. They were looking at the male's converse, the honey-blonde haired male with a scowl set on his beautiful face. The other male had messy bronze hair that was much shorter than the honey-blonde mans. The first male shook his head in distaste before turning and leaving the store, the second male in tow. Their exit didn't seem to bother the gorgeous pixie though, because she continued to pick out shoes she approved of. "Here we go" the sales assistant says, handing me the shoe box with a grin. I take the shoes and try them on, quickly deciding they were exactly what I wanted. "These are perfect" I say with a smile, handing them back to the still smiling sales assistant. We both make our way to the checkout counter which just so happened to be where the pixie currently was also. She had eight boxes in front of her and a grand smile on her face. "So they're $89.99 thanks" the sales guy says and I swipe my card, not really concentrating on my purchasing. This pixie was buying EIGHT pairs of Converse. EIGHT. Was she made of money?

"Uhh..so…$720 all up thanks…" the unsure sales woman said, looking awkwardly from the pixie to the massive stack of boxes dividing them. The pixie nods, whipping out her card and paying for them successfully. So she was made of money. I shrug the thoughts away, realising I had already paid for my shoes and was now standing watching another person buy things. I quickly grab my bag, flash another smile at the sales man and rush out of the store and towards Kmart. On the way I passed the two men again but his time another man was with them. I almost fell on my ass when I saw him. He had the same honey-blonde hair as the original man, but it was cut short and cropped messily. His eyes were a vibrant red, contacts most likely, and I'd bet any amount of money you could cut ice on his jaw line. Glancing at my receipt to attempt to stop my staring at the gorgeous specimen, I notice a phone number scrawled on the back of it…10 seconds ago I may have considered calling the sales man, but now I feel like I've seen the best the male population can give, and he was about 75 meters behind me, wearing tight jeans and cowboy boots.

_**Authors Note**_

_So I know I haven't published anything in forever…but I'm trying a new story now cos I miss writing! Also because I love Twilight…so yeah, we'll see how this goes. I was gonna make this one of those stories that's like 'OMG who is Bella gonna be with' and then I decided that I can't hide my love for Peter for that long…so yay Peter! 3 Read and review and stuff, Thanks guys xxxx_


	2. The One Where Bella Goes To School

_I do not own Twilight, obviously._

**BPOV**

The ride home with my shopping wasn't the easiest thing I've ever encountered. Trying to juggle my bags whilst weaving through the streets of Forks actually got me some pretty dirty looks from the residence of the depressing little town. My mind would occasionally flick back to the four most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on, but as of right now, all I could think was why these small town people were glaring at me as I sped past them. Surely me trying to juggle my shopping was the most entertaining thing they had seen in the past decade. Apart from Neighbours re-runs of course.

Pulling up to the house at about 4:30, I shut my baby off and hustled inside feeling somewhat tired from my elongated shopping trip. First and last of the year I'd say. "That you Bells?" Charlie called out from his spot on the couch. I shake my head slightly, rolling my eyes. Of course it was me. And if it wasn't, what would he have possibly done? His eyes were still glued to the TV screen so he'd have no time to grab a weapon…apart from the chicken snacks he was currently munching on. "Yeah dad, it's me" I answer, suddenly feeling like we'd be completely unprepared if we were ambushed. I whip around and lock the front door, feeling stupid yet still slightly safer. I make my way slowly up the stairs to my room, throwing my new stationary and shoes onto the floor without much care. All I really wanted to do was flop down onto my bed and sleep for a week, but I knew I had to make Charlie dinner, and I also knew that tomorrow I would be starting at Forks High School. Yes, sleeping for a week did sound incredibly appealing.

"Mmm, this is great Bells. I haven't had a home cooked meal in years" Charlie says, red staining his mouth from the pasta sauce. I nod my acceptance of the compliment and smile gratefully at him. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention, the red had distracted me. Sure it was a lot darker and much less attractive than that of the Cowboys eyes, but hey it was still red and it was enough to remind me of the most perfect man I had ever seen. I wondered if he lived in Port Angeles, or maybe in Forks? He most likely didn't live in Forks; nobody that good looking lives in Forks. In fact, I pretty sure that no one (apart from the few old people that were glaring at me earlier) even lived in Forks at all. Was Forks even a real place? Or was this some kind of crappy Punk'd episode? "Bells?" Charlie questioned, most likely not for the first time because he was looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked feeling incredibly stupid. "I asked if you were looking forward to starting school tomorrow" He inquired once more, his eyes dancing with happiness and excitement at the prospect that my stay actually was permanent. I just nod, before standing and collecting the dishes to wash, desperately trying to forget that Forks High was awaiting my arrival in less than 11 hours.

Crawling into bed had never felt so satisfying. Even after I'd pulled all-nighters for essays that I probably should have started earlier than the night before, getting into bed had never felt like this. Shopping really does take it out of me, so it wasn't surprising that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

My alarm did a perfect job at getting me up the next morning. It was one of those alarms that no matter how tired you are, the sound will always scare the jeebus out of you and you will never, ever, ever sleep through it. So at 6am on Monday morning, I had already been scared to death, tripped over the shoes I had carelessly thrown on the floor the night before and was currently having a semi-warm shower. Oh the luxuries of Forks. Finally getting out of the shower and carelessly throwing my hair into a pony tail, I plod back to my room to get changed. I slip on a red, white and black floral print dress, my black leather jacket and my new shoes. Packing my bag for school didn't take long and after one good look in the mirror, I deemed myself worthy to be seen by the public eye. Not that I was really all that bothered by what the population (or lack thereof) of Forks thought about me.

Grabbing an Up and Go for breakfast, I dash out the front door, noticing that Charlie had already left. My helmet was still outside, locked onto Jake and I sigh making my way down the porch steps. At least it didn't rain last night so Jake was dry. I slip onto him, adjusting my bag on my back and putting my helmet on. I wasn't really sure what to expect from Forks High School, but I knew it wasn't going to be much.

I was shocked to say the least when I rolled up to the School and there were actually students there. So people actually did live in Forks…how unfortunate. Of course, all eyes were on me and Jake as we sped into the school gates, quickly finding a spot that would keep my baby dry if it were to rain. I tried to ignore the attention I was receiving from the student body as I locked my helmet up and straightened myself out. No doubt my hair was a mess, but I couldn't really bring myself to care all that much about how my hair was looking because it was my heart that I was worried about. It felt like it was trying to break free from the confinements of my chest. I take a deep calming breath before turning and facing the school entrance. All eyes, and I mean all, were on me. Questioning, glaring, gawking, calculating…it didn't matter how they were looking, but they all were. I myself glance around the student body that was currently residing in the car park and almost gasp when I see them. There were six of them this time. The unknown two were equally as beautiful as the others, but the Cowboy still seemed to take the cake. Forks High School just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
